


Ruined by the Viper

by sir_red



Series: Game of Vipers [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, dildo, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this scene is a by-product of my annoyance at the Game of Thrones writers for interrupting the interaction between Oberyn Martell and Olyver played by Will Tudor before it could even begin. This scene takes place in Two Swords, though evidently in an alternate version!</p><p>Also warning this is going to be consensually dubious and a little dark… don’t read on if that ain’t your thing - and remember this is all a fantasy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined by the Viper

“Anything else?” Olyver asked as the Dornish Prince and his bastard lover made their selection of the whores he had brought them.

“The two girls can leave,” Oberyn told Olyver, “you stay. Take off your clothes.”

“I’m afraid I’m not on offer, my lord,” Olyver informed him politely.

“Everyone who works for Littlefinger is on offer,” Oberyn told him bluntly, not used to being questioned, “take off your clothes, you will be a while.”

“My lord,” Olyver tried again, embarrassed.

“I’m a Prince, boy,” Oberyn corrected, pouring himself wine, “you ever been with a Prince?”

“Can’t say I have…” Olyver admitted, eyeing the Dornishman for the first time, “…I’m wildly expensive…”

Oberyn looked at him blankly. 

“Take off your clothes…” Oberyn ordered for the last time.

The beautiful blonde haired boy began to remove his expensive silk outer garment.

“Which way do you like it?” he enquired politely. 

“My way,” Oberyn told him, seizing his cock through his silken trousers.

The boy gasped slightly at the feeling of having the Prince grab his cock.

Olyver had fucked more Lords than he cared to remember. Many had been hideous others had not. One had even been exquisitely, almost effeminately pretty. All had been a chore. 

Never before had he felt afraid.

“I’m going to fuck you, boy,” Oberyn told him, still gripping his cock in his fist, “you’ll play along at first, like a good whore, obedient and playful.

“Then you’ll grow raw and chaffed,” Oberyn told him, “you’ll be spent, your seed splattered upon the bed.

“You’ll scream and squeal and beg.

“But I won’t be satisfied. 

“I’ll fuck you. Then I’ll beat you. 

“Then I’ll fuck you again.

“But I still won’t be satisfied.

“I will make you endure pleasures to exquisitely painful that you will beg me to end them, and beg me to let them continue.

“But I won’t listen. 

“I own you boy, do you understand?”

Olyver nodded. 

The boys eyes were wide, his pupils opened wide to accommodate the additional light.

“Leave us,” he said to Ellaria Sand and her new playmate, “find yourselves your own room.”

The two women meekly filed out of the room, Ellaria giving him a knowing smile and a wink as she went.

“I almost pity you boy,” she said quietly as she left the room, “almost as much as I envy you.”

“Undress,” Oberyn said, moving to pour himself another cup of wine. 

Olyver gasped slightly as the Prince finally removed his hand from his cock. He hurried removed the rest of his clothing, very nearly ripping his trousers in his need to please the Prince. 

Before it had been an act. Suddenly Olyver understood. Oberyn Martell owned him, he owned him like no other had before. He found he wanted, he needed, to please him. 

“Lay out on the bed,” the prince ordered. 

Olyver approached the bed and began to lie down when Oberyn began to move. The prince’s motions were slow and sinuous like the viper that gave him his name. In slow, practiced motions the prince removed his clothing and stood naked before the boy. The prince’s cock was a thing of beauty, taught and wide and sticking out like a child’s fist. 

“My Prince,” Olyver gulped, “I must warn you, there are some things I do not do…”

The prince simply stared at him, a predator eyeing down the beast it intended to hunt.

“…I don’t allow…” Olyver continued nervously.

The Prince’s eyes narrowed at the word ‘allow’. 

Olyver licked his lips “…I just mean that I’m not supposed to be fucked, there are boys that take it…”

The prince raised an eyebrow.

“Up the arse I mean…” Olyver said, deciding to be blunt.

Oberyn smiled at him.

“Whore,” he said to the boy, “if I want to fuck you with my foot, I will fuck you with my foot. If I want to fuck you with my spear, I will fuck you with a spear. If I want to fuck you with a live serpent, I will fuck you with a serpent. And you will welcome them all in your arse.

“I own that arse. I decide what happens to it.”

Olyver found himself nodding in agreement. 

“Now lie out on the bed, I grow weary of repeating myself,” the Prince warned. 

The boy gulped nervously and lay down face down. 

The prince was on top of him all in one smooth motion. Before he even could speak the prince had prized open his arse cheek and stuck his tongue deep into his rosebud.

“Oh… my…” the boy cried out in surprise, “I…”

Oberyn smiled to himself as he ate the boy out. He tongued him over and over again until the boy seized up under him, his entire body stiffening, his muscles tightening as he came. 

But Oberyn was relentless.

“Turn over boy,” he ordered.

Smiling in post-orgasmic pleasure the boy rolled over. 

The boys cum was smeared all over his own belly and in his pubic hair. The boys cock was pleasant without being too large. 

“Open your mouth,” Oberyn ordered the boy.

The boy hastily complied.

Using his fingers Oberyn wiped up gobs of the boys come and bit by bit shoved them into the boys mouth, making him lick off the excess. The boy looked disgusted but complied.

Then Oberyn took the boys cock in his fisted and began to rub. Not even bothering to spit, not even bothering to take it slow. He rubbed his cock, hard, viciously. His caloused hands rubbing the boy unpleasantly.

“More lord…I’m not ready again…” the boy warned grimacing.

“Not my problem, boy,” he told the boy. 

As he rubbed the boy’s flaccid cock with his right hand Oberyn reached over with his left and drew out a glass object from a bag beside the bed.

“What is that?” the boy demanded, his voice increasing in pitch. 

Oberyn stopped rubbing the boy’s cock to slap him across the face for his rudeness. The boy clamped his jaws shut.

“Open your mouth,” Oberyn commanded, the boy obeyed. 

Oberyn shoved the glass phallus into the boys mouth.

“If I were you boy I would suck hard and suck quick,” Oberyn told him, “this is going up your arse either way, even if I have to call in all those whores to help me push it up your arse.

The boy blushed furiously.

“I bed you would enjoy that,” Oberyn said amused, “those whores seeing you filled with this phallus. Those whores you order around watching you fucked and beaten.”

Silent tears began to run down his face as the boys red and raw cock finally began to harden once again. But the boy sucked furiously on the phallus. 

Oberyn pulled it out of the boys mouth. Then in a single motion he placed it at the boys entrance, pumping away at his cock at the same time. 

“Please my prince,” the boy begged, “please don’t do it.”

“Question me again boy,” the Prince warned, “and I’ll buy you from Littlefinger just so that I can spend the rest of your miserable life filling you up with my seed.

“I’ll keep you naked in the hot Dornish sun and ride you around on a special saddle with this connected to the middle,” the prince added gesturing at the phallus.

“So that every moment you ride you are fucked over and over again.”

The boy began to cry openly as he came a second time, his seed, though in much smaller quantities this time, spilling out over his thigh.

Oberyn waited until the boy had come before he began to ram the phallus up the boy’s arse, inch by terrible inch.

The boy moaned and cried out as the beast opened him up.

“It’s too big,” he whined, “too big.”

Oberyn sighed, the phallus was only halfway into the boy.

“I did warn you…” he said to the boy.

Then placing his hand on the end of the phallus, he slammed it into the boy’s arse, pushing it in like a hammer slams in a nail. 

The boy screamed as the beast went into him. 

Oberyn lifted the boys legs and began to spank him.

“I was going to go easy on you,” he told the boy, “but I’m afraid I’m just going to have to ruin you.”

The boy was crying openly as the Prince spanked him.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK 

Every so often the prince would slam the heel of his palm into the end of the glass phallus inside the boy and the boy would scream out. 

The boy’s cock was erect once more and was bright red from bottom to top.

“Good,” the Prince said, eyeing his cock, “you’re finally beginning to understand your purpose.” 

The boy didn’t even respond. 

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK 

The boy cried and cried like a little boy getting his first spanking.

“This is amusing boy,” the Prince said with a smile, “do you not even know how to take a spanking.” 

“It hurts,” the boy complained. 

“I was once stabbed through the belly with a sword and I didn’t complain a hundredth as much as you have for a fuck and a few love pats,” the Prince told him.

The boy shut up and glared at him furiously.

“If you break this easily boy you’re going to have an unpleasant time when I start to fuck you,” the Prince told him.

Olyver actually smiled. 

“If you break me you will never be able to shove that monster in me,” he told the Prince. 

The prince smiled and began to pump the phallus into him, over and over and over again. 

The boy cried out as he came for a third time.

The prince smiled again, then without warning he drew the phallus out of the boy’s arse.

The boy winced but made no more comment. He quickly scrubbed the back of his eyes.

“Fuck me my Prince,” he begged, wishing to be dominated.

“Fuck me like I deserve to be fucked,” Olyver demanded.

“Good,” the Prince said to him. 

The prince grabbed him by the thighs and dragged him over to the edge of the bed. 

“Call out to your whores,” He told the boy.

The boy gulped but complied.

“Girls!” the boy called out, a moment later a red haired whore entered the room looking embarrassed at the floor.

“Whore,” the Prince said to her, “gather up all of the other whores you can find. I will pay each in silver and all they have to do is watch, I want an audience as I ruin this boy.”

The whore looked at Olyver who simply nodded, his face as scarlet as his bright red behind. 

Olyver looked down nervously at the Prince’s cock. It was much, much larger than the beastly phallus the Prince had used on him. But Olyver knew he needed it.

The red haired whore brought back a whole group of giggling girls. His girls, the one’s he ordered about every day. He didn’t fuck them, he didn’t fuck women unless someone was paying but Olyver was their boss none the less, they never saw him being fucked

“Watch girls, and be paid for an hour not spent on your back,” the Prince promised them.

Then he shoved his cock into Olyver, all at once the boy cried out but clenched his jaw.

He was so full! He couldn’t believe the sensation. 

His cock was too big. The sensation too much. He felt as though half his body was on fire with terrible, unbearable pleasure. 

He fucked him over and over again, while the whores watched in awe. 

The prince pumped at the boy over and over again. Fucking him so quickly and so viciously the boy was panting from the effort. 

The boy came for a fourth time but still the prince was not satisfied. 

“Stick out your tongue boy,” the prince demanded. 

The boy did so. 

The Prince pulled out his cock and leapt up onto the bed. He squatted over the boy as he shot his seed all over the boy’s face.

The prince cum splattered on the boys eyes and on his nose as much as on his tongue.

“Lap that up,” the Prince ordered, “then I will start your proper beating.”

Olyver didn’t even protest before he began to comply.


End file.
